


A Love Lost

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could never forget him, that much Saki knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon over on Dreamwidth.

Neither time nor the fact that death would eternally separate them could temper the feelings she still felt for her childhood love. The loss, buried for so long, stung like it had just happened yesterday; Satoru felt the same, that she knew, although it was only apparent late at night, when he whispered his name in the dark. Perhaps she did as well while in the depths of a dream, calling out for Shun's spirit to return to her so she could say a proper goodbye.


End file.
